Final Stand
Final Stand is the last deathstreak perk unlocked in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, unlocked at level 39. It allows the player to crawl around and use their primary weapon (as opposed to their pistol when in Last Stand) when they are downed. If the player can survive long enough, he will make a full recovery and go to the prone or crouching position, where they can then stand up and move around normally again. The player must have a deathstreak of four (dying four times in a row without getting a kill) or a deathstreak of three (with the Hardline Pro perk) to activate Final Stand. The Final Stand will be activated each time the player spawns until he gets another kill. However, much like Last Stand, the Final Stand deathstreak will only take effect if the player is downed by body shots or fall damage. Therefore, it is possible that the player may not get to use the deathstreak (in the event that each and every death the player has while the deathstreak is activated is caused by headshots/explosion/melee etc.). Once the player breaks the death streak and scores a kill, the perk will no longer activate upon spawning; however it remains in effect for that life, so the player can still use Final Stand after scoring a kill. If a player has selected Last Stand and Final Stand as perks, and Final Stand becomes activated, then Final Stand will override Last Stand. If the player survives Final Stand then they will go into Last Stand before their next death. There is a challenge called "Living Dead" which unlocks the "Living Dead" Callsign that is earned by entering Final Stand and surviving the full 20 seconds or getting a kill while in Final Stand. If a player survives the 20 seconds and gets up, he will not be able to enter Final Stand again in that life. If he still does not get a kill with their second chance, they will have to wait until their next life to use Final Stand again. Trivia * This perk is most useful for players who stay away from the action, such as snipers or long-range LMG'ers as enemy players will likely only show up alone. If this lone enemy can be killed in Final Stand, the player has a good chance to survive. It is also effective against enemy snipers as being wounded puts the player in a prone-like position. If there is cover in front of him, he can use it and crawl away before the sniper finds him again. * A key difference between Final Stand and Last Stand, aside from having full access to all equipment and weapons held at the time, is the fact that the downed player will recover health after 5 seconds, so he will be in Final Stand with full health for the remaining 15 seconds. * If the player survives a Final Stand and get the game-winning kill before dying, they will complete the Last Resort challenge in which is to get a game-winning kill in Final or Last Stand. * The icon image for Final Stand is a Phoenix, a mythological bird that is said to be able to go through the act of "rebirth" at the end of its life. Instead of death, it burns into ashes, and is then reborn from the ashes. * Combining this deathstreak with a Riot Shield can be quite effective, as the Riot Shield is held with one arm at a 45 degree angle and encompasses the entire body except the upper back and the back of the head. * In third person view, when the player is using Final Stand, the player holds any given weapon with one hand. This can look humorous to some players, seeing a player in Final Stand use machine guns or the Barrett .50cal, which is very unfavorable to be even shoulder-fired. * If a player gets headshot while in Final Stand the killer will instead of see the "Headshot" get a "Execution" and it will also give +100 exp instead of the normal +50 for headshots. * When Final Stand has been activated the players killstreaks will still continue if they survive. * Another similarity that Final Stand shares with Last Stand is the brief period of invincibility upon being downed. * A humorous tactic can be utilized in all game modes primarily to aggravate enemy players; the player can equip Marathon, Lightweight, a Riot Shield, Last Stand, and Final Stand. This makes the user hard to kill, as their life has three stages and the Shield provides cover before and after the Last Stand. * If a player is shot and have their Final Stand activated in mid air'', ''they will lose all of their horizontal momentum and drop straight down. * If the player uses a killstreak while in Final Stand, the game says "You cannot use this killstreak in Last Stand." although the player is in Final Stand. * Any Final Stand kills count prone kills. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Deathstreaks